


Second Chances

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peter Quill, Gen, Hurt Scott Lang, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: A simple mission. Get in, trample all over Hydra's plans, and then get out. Then Scott's suit malfunctions.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Just for age references, I have Quill at 38, Scott at 35 (both haven't age because of infinity war and endgame) and Cassie obviously at 15.

It was an in and out mission. Take out Hydra and whatever monstrosities they managed to experiment with and release, and destroy any others experiments they may have going on on the inside. Quill and Scott had been part of the second factor of the plan and the ex-criminal hitched a ride on the pirate's shoulder as they snuck in. Scott destroyed the power grid as soon as they found it and Quill immediately took out the Hydra agents with his guns and a couple of grenades. When Scott had caught up with him and landed back on his shoulder though, that was when they realized the power had released some kind of monster much bigger than the ones released to go after the rest of the Avengers.

Bigger, stronger, and had no problem with tearing apart the building as Quill goes and it chased after them.

"Holy shit! Huge problem guys!" Scott yells over the comm.

Quill swears when the monster throws debris at him and he ducks, only for the debris to destroy his and Scott's escape route. Scott jumps off the pirate's shoulder and grows back to normal size, grabbing the last grenade off Quill's belt to throw at the monster that the sharpshooter shoots as soon as it gets close to the creatures face.

All it succeeded in doing was pissing it off though. One clawed arm shot out to hit Scott and the next few moments seem to pass in slow motion for Quill. Scott's suit malfunctioned and he couldn't shrink to avoid the hit and was sent flying into a cracked wall that crumbled under the impact and caused part of the roof to collapse on top of him. Seeing the other man unconscious and trapped under the heavy chunks of concrete had Quill seeing red.

He would not lose Scott too. He recently discovered his feelings for the fellow thief and with just the thought that the building was crushing his roommate, managed to catch the other clawed arm that shot out to hit him as well. He didn't remember much after that. Just bits and pieces of throwing the experimental monster through the opposite side of the building and throwing the debris off Scott's body and picking up his limp form.

"What the hell?" Rhodey's voice faintly registers through Quill's comm. "Did anyone know that Quill had powers?"

The pirate carries Scott out of the collapsing building and sets him down safely away from anything that could explode, and turns just as the creature lunges at them. Quill turns with his eyes completely blue and white light sparking in his forming fist, and punches the monster down into the ground. It screams at him and he picks it back up to effortlessly snap it's neck, dropping it when Tony and Stephen fly over and land nearby. The pirate growls when Stephen tries to approach Scott and the sorcerer stops as Tony holds up his hands.

"Easy Quill. Calm down. You took care of the last of it." The billionaire tries to placate the enraged space pirate and Stephen looks between Quill and Scott.  
"Scott is safe now, but I need to help him." The doctor tries and both he and Tony sigh with relief when eyes engulfed in bright blue slowly recede to show green irises again.

Quill turns to Scott as Stephen approaches and they both crouch down beside him. The sorcerer checks the ex-con for injuries and after healing some internal bleeding and some of the more major wounds, Scott eyes snap open and he gasps. Without a second thought, Quill pulls him into a hug with Scott's head resting against his shoulder, and heaves a heavy sigh of relief. The smell of mint and oranges relax the pirate as one of Scott's arms reach up to pat Quill's back, and then he helps the younger to his feet.

"I'm alright Spaceman." Scott mumbles.  
"Well, now that we've cleared that up..." Tony starts to get their attention. "What the hell Porcupine?!"

He motions behind him toward the dead monster, the smoking pile of rubble that had once been the Hydra base, and then back to the dead monster that was _in a crater_. Quill gives Tony a confused look that the engineer returns and Scott tightens his hold around his roommate when he almost pitches forward. Quills arm tightens around his waist in response but Scott was too tired and hurt to notice.

"What happened out here?" Quill asks and Tony gapes at him.  
"_You_ happened! Why didn't you tell us you had powers?!"  
Quill blinks before looking down at his free hand and willing some of his power to flare at his fingertips and his eyes widen. "I thought they were gone when I killed my father."  
Stephen studies the light in the outlaws hand. "Perhaps it was only dormant. You leveled the building, threw that creature around that gave the rest of us some trouble, and then slammed it into the ground creating that crater. You then proceeded to snap it's neck and kill it as if it were nothing."

Quill looks around at the damage he supposedly caused and his mouth goes dry. He didn't really remember much. Yes, he remembered killing the monster but he didn't process how hard that should have been. All he cared about was getting Scott to safety and then _keeping_ him safe. Now it looked as if seeing Scott hurt had awakened his dormant powers. Right now, besides the fact that Scott was okay, Quill was glad he didn't hurt any of their team members.

"Do you know what the trigger was?" Stephen asks him curiously and Quill tenses.  
"Uh...no. It just kind of happened."

The sorcerer studies him, obviously seeing through the lie, and then understanding dawns in blue eyes when he looks at Scott. Oh, Stephen very well knew what Quill's trigger was but he had the decency not to say anything as the rest of the team joined them. They stayed back to make sure they got all of Hydra and that there were no more experimental monsters or biological weapons left behind. All that was left was to head home and rest. Scott in particular who was leaning more and more against the Celestial as seconds passed.

"We better get Stuart Little back to the tower. He looks like he's about to pass out." Tony says and nods to Stephen who opens a portal straight to the tower.

When Scott makes no move to step forward though, Quill takes it upon himself to scoop the man up and carry him bridal style through the portal and onto the bed in the medbay where the portal had led. He bit his tongue when Bruce told him to wait outside while he double checked Scott's well-being, and eventually was allowed back in when the biologist found nothing serious. He just patched up whatever wounds Stephen didn't heal and Quill sat at Scott's bedside the entire time. The ex-con slept most of his time in the medbay and while he slept, Quill carefully practiced with small bits of his powers. 

He never thought he would have his celestial powers back, and then he found out they were just dormant and all it took to bring them back was to see Scott get hurt? His powers had been triggered by either anger or fear...maybe even both. Anger toward the monster that had hurt his best friend (read: crush), and fear that said friend was possibly dead. His powers hadn't just been a light show either. Sam had visited at one point and told Quill what happened, what he had _looked like_. Blue completely took over the entirety of his eyes, his hands glowed while tentacle like beams surrounded him and killed any Hydra operative that got too close as he carried Scott out of the building, and then his show of strength. That had been visually obvious to the pirate once he came out of his trance.

"I could really go for some orange slices right about now." Scott groans out and interrupts Quill's train of thought. The thief looks over at him and rubs his eyes tiredly. "Have you been here the entire time?"  
Quill shrugs. "Had to make sure you were okay. Our floor is kind of quiet without you anyway."  
"You calling me loud?"  
"No. Just used to hearing you talk to yourself while you work or pace."  
"Huh." Scott says. "Anyway...food? I'm starving."  
"I think Cass is bringing something."

True to his word, Cassie came in with some sandwiches for both Scott and Quill (to his minor surprise) and sat in the empty chair next to Quill once she helped her father up into a more comfortable sitting position. While she and Scott talked amongst themselves, Quill turned his attention to the t.v. and ate his lunch in silence. Only half paying attention to the conversation beside him. They were talking about a drink or something when Cassie nudges his bicep and holds a cup out to him.

"Can you try Dad's drink? He thinks it doesn't taste like root beer."  
Quill takes the drink and takes a sip from the straw before passing it back. "Tastes fine to me." When Cassie doesn't take the cup back, he looks over at them and finds the teenager smiling smugly at him and Scott giving him a weird look. "What?"  
"Indirect kiss." Cassie announces and Quill blushes.  
"Sure, if you're a teenager. We share drinks all the time."  
"Ugh. Idiots."

She finishes her sandwich and tells Scott she'll visit later, and when the door closes behind her, Scott continues to give Quill a strange look.

"Quill."  
The pirate places the cup of soda on a flat surface nearby. "Yeah Scotty?"  
"What triggered your powers?"  
Quill stops the other half of his sandwich partway to his mouth. "I said I don't know."  
"I know you're lying because you keep looking at the door." Scott points out and Quill freezes. "What was it? Hydra? The monster? Or--"

He couldn't do this. He had been living with Scott long enough to know the man wouldn't let up until Quill told him the truth, so the pirate decided _fuck it_, and stood from his chair to stand next to Scott's bed. The younger looks up at him with a bit of guilt in his expression from hounding Quill for answers and he sighs.

"Sorry. I was just--"

Quill leans down after gently grabbing the back of Scott's neck and kisses him, effectively silencing the man. In the first few moments, be waited for Scott to push him away, but Scott did the complete opposite. His arms that he had lifted and Quill thought he would use to push him away, wrapped around the outlaw's neck and hazel eyes flutter close as Scott reciprocates the kiss with equal enthusiasm. A few moments pass with lip biting and quiet moans until the need for air separates them, and Quill stares down at him after Scott slowly reopens his eyes.

"It was you."

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Quill's powers only went dormant and he actually still has them so this is what happened. I may have made him a little overpowered but...MY STORY! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
